1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic-metal composite materials, or cermets, and methods of producing such composites. More particularly, the invention relates to engine components comprising ceramic-metal composites fabricated by infiltrating a metal into a porous ceramic matrix.
2. Description of Related Art
During the last few decades, ceramics have been investigated for use in many structural applications, particularly in high temperature environments. However, ceramic materials are not always well suited since they are brittle, have a limited ductility and low values of fracture toughness at low temperatures. In addition, the fracture strength of ceramics is not very reproducible since the average strength usually varies from one lot of parts to the next, which is attributed to the presence of processing flaws which can initiate fractures. A great deal of effort has been expended in an attempt to increase the fracture reliability of ceramic materials and to develop tough and creep-resistant ceramic composites.
One possible solution is the fabrication of a ceramic-metal composite, also commonly referred to as a cermet. Traditionally, ceramic-metal composites have been produced in one of two ways; (1) by heating mixtures of ceramic and metal materials to obtain a metal matrix having a discrete ceramic phase, or (2) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,443 by Goetzel at al., issued Sep. 30, 1952, by forming a sintered porous body that can be a metal, metal-carbide or metal-nitride, and infiltrating the porous body with a molten metal by the use of mechanical squeeze-casting or other means of applying pressure to force the molten metal into the voids within the porous body.
Other approaches for forming cermets have been used due to a lack of success in obtaining adequate control of cermet composition and form with traditional processes. For example, use of accelerated oxidation reactions and "combustion wave" exothermic reaction processes have been utilized to form cermets. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,645 by Holt et al., issued Jan. 29, 1991. The LANXIDE process, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,352 by Newkirk et al., issued Aug. 1, 1989, discloses a method for forming cermets whereby a molten parent metal is oxidized, usually in the presence of oxidation enhancing dopants, to create a three-dimensional interconnected ceramic-metal composite material which contains between 1% and 40% of the parent metal by volume. This process is limited in that only the parent metal is infiltrated into the oxide reaction product and the process takes extended periods of time, such as 48 hours or more.
Infiltration of molten metals into porous ceramic preforms by squeeze casting and by applying pressure to the molten metal are known, for example, see Verma and Dorcic, "Performance Characteristics of Metal-Ceramic Composites Made by the Squeeze Casting Process", Ceramic Engineering Science Proc., Vol. 9, pp. 579-596 (1988). However, it is difficult to achieve near complete infiltration of the void space within the preforms without use of substantial pressure. In addition, when ceramic preform materials contain a high volume porosity, use of pressure in squeeze casting techniques can crumble the ceramic structure. The use of pressure can also preclude the formation of metal-matrix composites having complex shapes. Further, these processes require complex pressure dies and frequently require extensive flash removal, that is, removal of excess metal.
Infiltration using vacuum furnaces and using infiltration enhancers are also described in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,154 by Gazza et al., issued Feb. 4, 1975, discloses a method for the infiltration of aluminum or silicon into a cold-pressed compact of boron-containing ceramics (e.g., aluminum boride or silicon boride) in a vacuum furnace. It is disclosed that the infiltration process takes about 2 hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,008 by White et al. issued on May 9, 1989. White et al. disclose a method for infiltrating aluminum alloys into a permeable mass of loose ceramic powder, such as alumina. A nitrogen gas atmosphere must be used and magnesium must be alloyed into the aluminum metal to achieve spontaneous infiltration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,703 by Aghajanian et al. and issued on May 21, 1991, discloses a process for the spontaneous infiltration of aluminum into a ceramic preform that comprises a mass of particles, platelets, whiskers or fibers. An infiltration enhancer, such as magnesium turnings, is placed between the molten metal and the preform to enhance the infiltration. The infiltration time is on the order of about 5 hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,035 by Burke et al. issued Apr. 2, 1991, discloses the use of infiltration enhancers for infiltrating aluminum alloys into alumina or silicon carbide preforms that comprise loose particles of materials such as alumina or silicon carbide. After infiltration, which can take on the order of about 10 hours, the metal composite can be reheated and worked to vary the properties of the composite.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,533 by Newkirk et al. issued on May 21, 1991. Newkirk et al. is directed to a method for producing a self-supporting ceramic body by oxidation of a molten precursor metal with a vapor-phase oxidant to form an oxidation reaction product. A second metal is incorporated into the molten flux during the oxidation reaction. For example, copper can be alloyed into aluminum which is then oxidized to form an alumina oxidation product. The oxidation process takes on the order of 48 hours or more.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,475 by Kennedy et al. issued on Apr. 16, 1991. Kennedy et al. disclose the formation of a metal matrix composite body by the spontaneous infiltration of a molten matrix metal into a three-dimensionally interconnected material. The metal is an aluminum alloy and the three-dimensional matrix is preferably alumina. The aluminum alloy is placed in contact with the three-dimensional interconnected material and placed in a boat which is then heated to infiltrate the metal into the three-dimensionally interconnected material. The typical infiltration time is on the order of about 7 hours or more.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,143 by Newkirk et al., issued on Sep. 19, 1989, discloses a process for making a composite wherein an oxidation reaction product (e.g., alumina) is formed with aluminum parent-metal interconnected therethrough. The composite is then contacted with a second molten metal, such as copper or nickel, which infiltrates the interconnected parent metal by interdiffusion. The result is a composite having a mixture of two metals interconnected throughout the composite.
The use of ceramic-metal composites for certain engine components has been suggested in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,738 by Sander et al., issued on Apr. 26, 1988. Sander et al. disclose light alloy components for internal combustion engines, such as a piston, wherein non-woven ceramic fibers are embedded in stressed surface portions of the alloy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,262 by Watmough, issued on Sep. 13, 1983. Watmough discloses a composite metallic and refractory article in which a metallic layer is partially absorbed within a refractory layer, such a ceramic layer. The density of the refractory ceramic layer increases as it extends away from the metallic layer. It is disclosed that the composite is formed by forcing a molten metal under pressure into the porous structure of the refractory layer. The patent discloses that the process is particularly useful for fabricating pistons for internal combustion engines.
There exists a need for a simple and inexpensive process to form ceramic-metal composites, particularly for use as engine components. There are a number of engine components that would benefit from the use of a ceramic-metal composite or a combination of ceramic, metal and ceramic-metal composite. It would be particularly advantageous if such composites could be formed using a process that is quick and produces substantially dense and non-porous composites that include substantially continuous metal and ceramic phases.